


Phantom Traveler 00:25:30

by palishere



Series: Deleted Scenes [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark fiction, Dean cannot escape his fate, Deleted Scenes, Fear of Flying, Flashbacks, Forced, I don't know how this happened., In which Dean doesn't get lucky, M/M, Repressed Memories, Sam offers to do the hunt on his own, Saved by an unlikely hero, keep it canon, mentions of John Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palishere/pseuds/palishere
Summary: Supernatural Season 1 x Episode 04:PHANTOM TRAVELER 00:25:30Sam: "You're .. Joking, right?"Dean: "Do I look like I'm joking!? ... Why do you think I drive everywhere, Sam!?"





	Phantom Traveler 00:25:30

_Damnit!....Damnit!_ Dean didn't even realised he'd started pacing. Amanda had hung up on him and he knew the plane was hitting the sky in just over half an hour. _We can not get on that plane..._ The mere thought makes his head spin. He'd just started thinking about other options when Sam breaks his train of thought. 

"Alright... It's time for plan B...." The look on his face is stone cold and very serious. "We're getting on that plane..."

Deans eyes are wide with fear _oh... No...W-What did he just say?_  
***  
*Surpressed Memory*

Dean sits down holding his plane ticket nervously. Dad had gone off hunting a small band of Vamps and was pretty keen to do this one on his own. So Dean had lied. He said he notice some unusual behavior happening a few states south, convincing him it looked like an easy enough job. They decided to split and Dean caught the next bus to the airport, excitedly buying the next flight to Santa Clara County, Calafornia.

Dad would be pissed if he knew Dean were skipping across the country to go see his baby brother. They hadn't seen Sam since the fight. Dean reminisced about it, his gut folding in on him when Dad told Sam to go to his little prep school. Told him he was always turning his back on the family. Dad was always pretty hard on Sammy. But Sam didnt always make it easier on himself. None of that mattered now. He was going to visit his brother.

It doesn't take long for the plane to hit the skies and Dean is already flirting with the blonde Stewardess, she's serving a man five rows in front of him and flashes him a rather cute smile, biting her bottom lip and slowly makes her way to him. 

"You.. Err.. Gonna take my...Order?" Dean flirts giving her uniform the once over. She giggles and leans over to give him a cheeky kiss.

"You wanna come check out... the err... Cock... pit?" She flirts back and yes. Yes he does. She walks towards the front of the plane and Dean can't believe he's fumbling with his seatbelt. _C'mon stupid thing...._ and finally it's free!

He jumps to his feet and tries to catch up with her. He gets past the curtain at the front and is too busy counting his lucky stars, before he knows it he's waking up in an unfamiliar area. Eyes struggling to adjust, everything is blurry and Jesus, Fucking, Christ his head is pulsating at a horrific rate. 

_What the fuck?_ He looks around at all the tiny, blurry lights and he hears a couple of people talking. But, he can't make anything out as his mind slowly pieces together the trap he'd skipped merrily into. _Fuck- Sake..._ His mind mumbled to himself. 

Dean prodded his lip with his tongue, due to dryness, and all of a sudden he could smell freshly vacuumed carpet. Like his sense of smell had come back and knocked him square in the nose. His tongue bumped across the metal that kept his teeth parted and he rubbed his tongue over it to work out what it's purpose was. He made a show of teeth in a stupid attempt to close his mouth or at least become quickly accustomed to the unwelcomed intrusion. 

"He's awake, sir..." Deans mind slowly comprehended the small string of words as he continued quickly to apply saliva to his dry and sore lips.   
***   
"Who- whoa... Just hold on a second" The thought scares the absolute shit out of him. Especially as Plan B rings out in his head. _"We're getting on that plane...."_ Usually he can control the look on his face. He's got a great poker face. But flying? He can't. He needs a third option. His eyes are wide with fear and for the love of whatever they pray to at night, he has no idea why. He's just always had this irrational fear. 

"Dean... That plane is leaving, with over a hundred passengers on board... And if we're right.." Sam suddenly considers his surroundings and lowers his voice to a whisper that only his brother can hear "That planes gonna crash.."

 _No fucking kidding!... And we know we're fucking right!..._ Deans body tensed up. "I know!" He replied rather angrily and defensively. _I fucking know!_  
***  
 _How fucking long have I been out?_ He tried to shift his arms but they were comfortably and securely bound behind his back. Deans hands instantly fumbled to his sleeves in a small hope to find a lock pick, but his jacket had been removed while he was out. Dean rolled onto his stomache to try to keep off his hands and instantly found his legs had also been locked tight together at the ankles and knees.

His only comfort at this point was that he still had most of his clothes on. But he wasn't a stranger to having those removed by any means. _Damn this fucking gag is fucked...._ And Dean slowly pieced together what sort of gag it was and what it was going to mean for him and he didn't like it at all...

"Well, M'boy, I sure was fucking surprised to see your name, a fucking Winchester... on my plane...." The pilot got up from his seat, wiping his hands together in anticipation. "... And I did some research on you... And oh, boy was I excited to hear John Winchesters boy had a seat..." The man stood over Dean. Dean who couldn't fucking reply because of the damn gag. "Your daddy has made a bit of a name for himself..."

 _Is this guy fucking drunk?_ Dean is slowly starting to feel in top shape, the cockpit isn't spinning around and he can finally make out the name, _Rogers,_ on the mans gold name badge. Other than that, he's an average guy. Short, brown hair. Brown eyes. Blue pilot suit. Stocky and beefy looking. Square face. 

"What'd you think you were just gon' fly with no problems?.. Did'ja boy?" The pilots black, pointed shoe nudges at Deans shoulder as he kicks Dean onto his back. And Dean now sees everything upside down. His mouth is getting dry again and he quickly swipes his tongue across his bottom lip and then probes at the corners.

"Now... Look...You made me go and kill me co-pilot... Had to talk to the man downstairs about what to do with you, Winchester..."

Deans hands clenched and unclenched trying to keep some sort of blood flow going. This guy was one of the first to say his dads name and be pissed about it. Considering the situation he was in and given the information. Nothing good was going to come out of this. _Did dad owe this guy money?_ Dean was definitely in no position to ask questions. Not with his mouth stretched wide like it was. _Who the fuck carries a gag with 'em?_

"And the boss... Well, he gave us strict orders not to hurt you boys... But you're daddy? He ain't gon' be so lucky when we catch up with him..." The pilot grabbed a hold of Deans shirt and dragged him up. His feet scuffled tightly together trying to get the carpet underneath them but the pilot held his body off the ground. "And well... It's gonna be a long flight..." Dean softly tried to struggle in the mans grasp. Rogers had both hands holding Dean up by the tight black shirt he'd chosen to wear. He felt the bastards breath on his face as the man pulled Dean close to him. "... Do you understand me..." 

Goosebumps immediately made themselves known to Deans skin. Everywhere. Hairs on the back of Deans neck stood high in an attempted escape. The hot breath was unwelcomed and Dean tried to close his mouth but the pointy pieces of metal reminded him that wasn't an option. Dean stared angrily at the pilot. _Who the fuck do you think you are? Do you have any fucking idea who I am? i'm Dean Fucking Wincheste-_ Deans eyes widened in fear the pilots eyes. They. They changed. They went from brown with blown pupils to solid black. His eyes were black! Totally and completely black! Why were they black? 

Dean struggled in the things grip and gave a light scream asking what the hell was going on. Even if his words were muffled Rogers knew what he was saying.  
***  
"Well, Okay... we're getting on that plane.. We need to find that demon and exorcise it. Look I'll get the tickets and you go and get anything you can out of the trunk. Whatever'll make it through security. Meet me back here in five minutes" Sam voice is a mumble of words to Dean's ears. He heard him but can barely process what Sam is saying. 

_On that plane... We're getting on that plane..._ Sam turns off to get the tickets before considering the look on Deans face. Pale and unkind. He looked almost sick. He looked like he was gonna pass out. Confused he asked Dean if he was okay.

"No.. Not really..." Deans voice was a whimper as his body pulsed the surging fear through his veins. But still he couldn't pin it down. He remembered the last plane he caught. He remembered waking up in hospital and having no memory other than that sweet stewardess who'd died during the flight. But he had no idea what had happened.  
***  
"Oi.. Oi... Don't be fucking doing that!" Rogers shook Dean lighly "Don't be making no fucking sounds... Not because someone might hear you- Cause they won't. Ain't noone looking for you, boy..." Dean tried to relax but the rest of his body did not get the message. He remained tight and stressed. His mouth taking in air as his heart pounded the blood around Deans body. His eyes were no less wide as Dean tried to work out what, in dads lore books had black eyes. 

"You paying attention to me?" Admittedly he was not. "Dean! Pay attention" Rogers pulled Deans face closer to his own and stuck his tongue into Deans mouth. Shocking Dean back to existance with him. He bucked and twisted, violently trying to get this bastard off him. But the prick kept probing Deans mouth with his tongue, in a fucked up oral cavity search. Dean tried to pull his head all the way back but the guy had one hand bunched into Deans shirt, holding him off the ground and his other at the back of Deans head holding it forward enough to keep his tongue lodged in Deans mouth.

He pulled away and Dean screamed at the violation, which only resulted in him being shaken lightly again. "Shut up, Winchester... An' listen!" Dean felt tears threatening to fall and he needed to be stronger than that. The mans eyes had returned to their normal brown and Dean tried not to sneak away into some form of unconscious. 

"Listen to me damn carefully boy, We are flyin' high up in the sky with 316 passengers on board this 'ere plane... So you try an' scream or struggle or kick any of those panels... You might very well have a lot of blood on your hands... You understand me?" Deans head rolled to stare out the window. Pitch black. "And the kicker is... I won't be one of those deaths... See... I can't die like regular folk..."

 _What the hell does this thing want from me?_ Dean didn't bother trying to talk. He knew with the gag in his mouth this thing wouldn't be able to make heads or tails of his words. Dean twisted lightly in the things grasp, his heart pounding as the man made his way back to the pilots seat. 

"Now... Like I said, Winchester, It is gon' be a long fucking flight..." He took a seat holding Dean in front of the main control panel, twisting Deans knees and holding him up and the older Winchester started to concern himself with the buttons behind him. "You touch that panel and I'ma put this plane to the ground .... An you'll get a front row seat and be a sole survivor... A miracle survivor, you hear me, boy?" Dean nodded. 

Dean was comfortable on his knees in front of Rogers. So comfortable he missed how dangerously close he was to the guys privates. Rogers clicked a few buttons on the top panel and made a quick announcement over the speaker. Telling passengers that the weather looked good and it was to be a warm and smoothe flight. Half way through the announcement the bastard grabbed hold of Deans head pushing Deans open mouth into his crotch. Dean struggled, trying to lift his head but he was weak against this thing. 

"It is... It is gonna be a very warm flight, Dean..." The creature hummed.  
***  
"What?..." Sam said, his voice calm and soothing like speaking to a lost child. "... What's wrong?" Did he have another plan? Was there an option Sam had missed? Had Dean seen something while Sam was talking?

"Well.. I kinda have this problem with .. Umm..." _Flying._ Jesus, Why couldn't he just say it. His hands were fidgety and he struggled to maintain eye contact with his little brother.

***  
"Now you listen..." The black eyed monster ruffled his thick fingers into Deans hair as he applied what felt like very little pressure to the back of Deans head, Dean pushed up against the hand, trying to pry his head of out the mans crotch but the hand was firm, keeping his panicked breath on Rogers' now swelling member. "... You listenin' Boy? It's gonna be a long flight... And I am looking for you to keep me warm all flight... You do that and I'll spare all 316 living pieces of filth on this 'ere plane..." The prick moaned out a hum as he felt his cock starting to stir into the heat of Deans mouth. Dean cried out a very muffled and uncomprehendable 'No!' or was it a 'Don't' It didn't really matter.

The pilots hand lifted and if Dean had any sense he would have stayed put. Deans head rolled off the pilot in a yelp and Dean pushed his body as far as he could under the control panels. In a pointless attempt at escape. Drool evident and falling out of his open mouth. He couldn't even spit it out because of the damn gag that left his mouth gaping open. 

"Now... Now, You come back 'ere... I got somethin' for ya..." Dean didn't know where he went, but, he was shocked back into God knows where in a mental escape from the situation. The pilot got down on his knees and reached his large hands towards the balled up Winchester. Dean straightened his back out and rolled himself up against the nose of the plane. Just out of Rogers' reach. "You got nowhere to go, Dean... You're only.." His finger tips brushed Deans chest and Dean yelped "... Making matter worse...." and again the fingers could just reach him, Dean told himself he was safe here, the man couldn't reach him. ".... For yourself..." Dean lied. 

The man relaxed his hand and Dean watched him close it into a fist and flick his wrist and like magic Deans body rolled forward and in reach of the pilots hand. Dean made some strangled cry of resistance as Rogers pulled his body closer and closer. 

***

"Flying?" Sams eyebrows quirked upwards. Was Dean serious? Why, only now, was he hearing about this?

"It's never really been an issue until now!"

***  
Dean struggled as Rogers bent his legs and forced him to rest on them. He struggled harder when Rogers leant to his waist and undid his belt buckle, pulling Deans belt from around his hips. "Shut up, Boy.. I warnin' you..." Dean pulled at the handcuffs that held his hands behind his back, he shifted his feet trying to pry anything free, if they hadn't taken his fucking jacket, he'd have punched this guy in the face already.

Rogers now pulled his own belt free, he put one belt under his legs and looped the other in on itself. Dean tried to buck away when he realised what was going on but Rogers easily looped the first belt around his neck yanking it tight and watched Dean gasp out a small call for help. "Shhh! ... I told'ja! Ain't nobody comin' a'right..." Deans heart felt heavy and ached as his mouth was bought closer to the monsters thin, average sized cock. Dean heaved, his gag reflexes clearly not lost on the situation but his struggles were ignored as the second belt was locked around the back of his head.

"There we go now... Much better... Just where a WInchster should be...."   
***

"You're.. Joking, right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking!?" Dean snapped in a whisper. "Why do you think I drive everywhere, Sam!?"

 _He's jok- He's not fucking joking. Is he fucking serious?_ Sam seriously couldn't believe what he was hearing. His big brother who slayed monsters and faught gouls. disspelled witches and hunted all those things that go bump in the night, has a fear of flying.

***  
Dean could only hear the screams in his own head as the plane continued course through the empty, black skies. He continued to buck here and there but the belt that sat comfortably against the crown of his head would only let him lift his head up about an inch and a half. Which made sense, Rogers was getting a fucking three hour blow job and he got a front view, both of Deans faceresting in his crotch and a first class veiw of the skies in front. 

The second belt? Well, that was for when Dean became boring. Rogers would put his hand on Deans shoulders and tighten the leather strap around Deans neck, making Dean choke on the cock below. 

They hit a very mild spot of turbulance and it was the absolute worst. Deans eyes were screwed shut and he doubted he would ever open them again. He prayed. God, did he pray. He wanted for someone to come through the door and kill this son of a bitch. But nobody did. And he had a feeling the door would be locked. 

Rogers rocked himself into Dean in short bursts and used the belt around Deans neck to pull him up occasionally, so he could enjoy grabbing Deans hair to push him back down over the length. 

"Ya know, I could fucking get used to this... This has been a great fucking flight... And- Uhh... And a bonus, I get to tell my little buddies all about my adventures... Bu- But- Oh... Oh, Y-Yes!.... But don't you worry Dean, You saved 300 people... Just by boarding...." He pulled Dean back off of him and stroked what little cock he could get his hands on. "Oh- Fuck- Oh- Fuck...." He fisted Deans hair again and force fucked Dean. Dean felt Rogers still and he let go of Deans head but Dean didn't feel any splash and no orgasm followed. Instead Rogers turned his attention back to the speaker. 

He told passengers they would be landing in twenty minutes. That he hoped their flight was as enjoyable as his own experience. Thanking them for flying with his choice of airline. Then he spoke to Dean again, thanking him for this experience telling him he hoped Dean would fly again real soon.  
***  
"Uh. Alright...Err... I'll go..."

"What!"

"I'll do this one on my own..."

"What're ya nuts!? You said it yourself. The planes gonna crash!"

"Look Dean, we can do this together..." Sam raised both his hands to his jacket aiming his fingers inwards to his chest, pointing at himself. ".. I can do this one by myself. I'm not seeing a third option here..."  
***  
Several long minutes passed and it was time to land the plane. Rogers clicked a few buttons and told Dean he was meant to crash the flight, but it was all good, he'd get the next one. The wheels eventually touched the ground and it was a rocky landing, Dean bobbed up and down over Rogers' stiff cock and as he steered the giant air bus into it's rightful parking lane he undid the leather makeshaft collar around Deans neck, rubbing the redness left there. 

"You done such a good job... I think I'ma let you finish me... Once I blow my load.. I'll pop that belt buckle and you can leave... Go on now... Or we can sit here...Makes no difference to me..." Rogers leant back slightly and raised his hand to his nipple giving the little bud a squeeze as Dean sat over his cock. " Hmm? Not gonna do it?" Rogers leant over Dean running a big hand down Deans spine. "S'all good wit' me..." Now both hands were running along Deans back, massaging the overworked muscles under them.

Down his spine, up his long arms, back down his spine and tickling up the sides. Just managing to reach the bottom of Deans shirt, lifting it and -Shit- Dean felt his body relaxing under the touch. _Oh... Jesus..._ He gave in not long after pulling his head as far as he could and pushing as much of Rogers' cock in as he could manage. 

"There ya are boy... That's a good.. Good.... Fucking Winchester.... Oh, I wonder what Daddy would think of his little soilder now... Jesus, Dean... Yeah... Keep going..." As Dean slid down the member Rogers pushed his hips up into Deans forced lips. "Keep... Going.... That's it... Good boy.. Good- Uh!... Goo- Good-.. Ys..."

Quick as lightening the hand was pushing Dean down, holding him there while Rogers released himself inside. Dean heaved for the second time over the mans cock. But he didn't undo the buckle like he promised. Dean started to panic. _It was all for nothing.. he ain't gonna let me fucking go... Jesus.. Shit!_

He sat in his bliss, as his climax and vomit drooled from Deans lips, he put his hand on Deans head, right over the buckle and told Dean that it was a damn shame. A damn shame that they had to take his mumma from him. His face burnt in anger. _The. Fuck. Did. He. Just. Say!?_

But before Dean could struggle in anger, a blinding light coursed through the cock pit and Rogers was left screaming and in less than a second Dean felt the buckle being released and the handcuffs just snapped off his wrists. Actually, all the bindings seem to just effortlessly fall off of him and to the ground. Another man was with him. Dean coughed and while still on his knees he grabbed the grey suit pants of the man that stood next to him. He didn't care who it was. He thanked him. Over and over and over. 

"Dean... Winchester... Rise to your feet..." He sported an accent, was it Canadian? He was sure that it was. Dean spat the remainders of his mouth to the floor and dragged himself to his feet. 

"W-Who ...?" Dean felt vomit threatening it's way up, he put his hand over his chest patting it back down. 

"Well... My name is Arconsiel... But if you prefer... My vessel goes by David... David Haydn-Jones...." 

The man was in some sort of fancy looking grey suit... "Vessel?.. What?" 

_Brilliant... I can manage two words now.._ He looked around for water to clear the foul taste but came up empty. He looked at the mans cleanly brushed, dark brown hair and almost grey eyes. He was tall and was definitely Canadian. 

"Yes, vessel... Angels, in order to roam these plains need to first aquire a human vessel..."

 _No...Did he jus- sa- No..._

"Angel? As in... Harp, halo and wings? W-Why are you here?" 

"Ha... Not... Exactly...But, I did hear your prayer... One of the Winchesters... Dean Winchester..." Great, was this guy in love with him or something? 

"Ar- Arcnsil? ... David.. Is it fine if I-"

"Yes... You may call me by my vessels name..."

"If you're an angel... What the hell was that?" Dean points at where the pilot was sitting, his eyes burnt out. 

"Come now... Surely you aren't that dense... If I'm an angel, what do you _think_ that is?" His eyes had a warm twinkle in them.

"Demon? _Really?_ It said something... About my mothe-" All the piece started to fall together. He needed to call dad. Now.

Arconsiel took a step towards Dean and lowered the hand that held the phone out. "I am sorry. Dean, But Dad has a plan for you... And I'm afraid I can't have you spoiling it just yet..." 

"Wha?" 

And with that Arconsiel swiftly raised his other hand to Deans forehead, pushing two fingers to the soft skin and Dean collapsed. 

When he woke was in the local hospital, not far from where he left John. He remembered getting on the plane. He remembered flirting with the stewardess. He remembered a little bit of turbulence. And as he remembered those minor details a fear built up inside him. A fear that would never leave him because that was all he remembered.   
***  
"...C'mon!.... Really?... Man..." Dean awkwardly followed Sams orders and went to the car to gather what he could to prepare for the flight and prepare for the demon on board.


End file.
